tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
LiteCitrus' Survivor 6:Yucatán
Survivor: Yucatán is the sixth season of LiteCitrus' Survivor Series. Season Summary The sixth season of LiteCitrus' Survivor began with sixteen castaways being marooned in the Mexican peninsula of Yucatán. The castaways were divided into two tribes, but unbeknownst to them a third tribe was to be formed out of the first six castaways voted off. The Koxol tribe fumbled as they lost the first three immunity challenges and Pepem rose to the occasion. In Episode 4 the game was met with a tribe swap and a double Tribal Council. Very early off in the game Bryan and Jonathan made a final 2 that they vowed unconditional loyalty to. Bryan and Jonathan struck a final 3 with Sean during the tribe swap. A majority alliance formed of Bryan, Joe, Jonathan, Kylie, and Sean promised loyalty to each other when approaching the merge. The game shook up when castaways Daniel and Kiara who had previously been voted out had returned to the game. As the votes when on more crucial and larger targets were formed. Bryan had made a lot of enemies on the jury with his cut throat scheming and tactics. After blindsiding the castaways out of the game a second time Bryan ensured he had finals on lock. When the alliance then resulted in being the final 5 it was time for the back stabbing to begin. With Joe betraying the alliance previously with Kylie also assisting they became the prime targets to the final 3. Once it was the final 4 it was Kylie vs the final 3 alliance of Bryan, Jonathan, and Sean. Kylie happened to win the next two immunities causing Kylie to vote with the final 2 of Bryan and Jonathan and voting out Sean. With the odds against her Kylie ensured finals in the event of her winning the all important final immunity challenge. Once facing the jury the final 2 of Bryan and Kylie were interrogated the jury that criticized Kylie's low key game play and Bryan's ruthless ways. In the end the jury awarded Kylie the gift prize and title of Sole Survivor in a 5-2 vote mainly in a manner in which honored her loyalty, kindness, and honesty. Contestants The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game Voting Table 1-Richie was evacuated from the game due to a ban. 2-Neme was evacuated in Episode 4 due to inactivity. 3-Daniel voluntarily left the game in Episode 9. Episode Summaries Episode 1:"I'll Make Sure Your Torch Gets Snuffed Promptly!" *'Immunity Challenge: '''Pass the Torch The sixth installment of LiteCitrus' Survivor kicked off with sixteen gift hungry castaways making their way into the remote Mexican plateau of Yucatán. With the tribes divided the game was already set to begin. On Pepem an alliance immediately formed consisting of Austin, Bryan, Joe, and Jonathan. On Koxol two alliances were formed. An alliance deemed the "Little Butt Bro" alliance was formed consisted of Bubba, Daniel, and Sean with a namesake taken from parts of their usernames. Sean however was not aware of that Bubba and Daniel were not as loyal as he'd thought. At the challenge Pepem took a promising lead, with Koxol messing up and not being able to recover. At Koxol fingers of blame shifted amongst the absent players for inactivity. Sean spoke up about his thoughts of disdain about fellow tribe mate Raven. Unbeknownst to Sean though Raven was part of a final four alliance consisting of Bubba, Maddalynn, Raven, and Sim with Daniel as their 5th wheel. Going into the vote it was made evident in front of the whole tribe that Kiara has a ruthless reputation that tends to be advantageous. In the end Koxol made their first vote a more strategic one than a logical one with a strong active player Kiara leaving the game first with a vote 4-3-1. Episode 2:"My Tribe is Disgusting and Useless!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Blog Trend Off After the Tribal Council walk to Ponderosa Kiara came across a note waiting for her there, she was now in the new camp of the ghost tribe called Xtaabay, meaning her game was not yet over. On Xtaabay the first six voted out castaways would have a chance to return to the game under the circumstance that that they needed to perform well in the battle to return immunity challenge. Back at Koxol paranoia arose in Sean as he knew the alliance he thought he had was questionable. At the previous Tribal Council his ally Bubba in fact did not vote with him but him knowing Zach did used that as a cover to create tension around Zach with the alliance. On Pepem Bryan expressed his growing dislike for fellow tribe mate Ethan for his bossy attitude and him narrowly messing up for the tribe in the first immunity challenge. Koxol hope to gain the strength they needed to recover. In the blog trend off immunity challenge a gap was densely made as Koxol did not come remotely close both losing the challenge and a lot of hope they had in possibly beating their rival Pepem tribe. Strategy arose as Zach became the main central target for Bubba as it still guaranteed him safety within the two alliances he managed to solidify himself with. Daniel, Sean, and Zach stuck with their original votes the previous Tribal Council and voted Raven a second time. Ultimately Bubba made his move work and Zach was the second castaway voted out by a vote of 4-3 being the first castaway to join Kiara on the Xtaabay tribe. Episode 3:"I'm Gonna Enjoy My Victory and Fake Mourn" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Lucky Numbers With Zach being voted out Sean quickly realized his fate in the game and the allegiances on his tribe. It was no stroke of luck that his vote cast was yet another minority vote and that behind the scenes his ally Bubba was playing him. Sean knew he was stuck between a rock and a hard place in the game. On Pepem a banned Richie plagued their tribe and was evacuated from the game and could not join the Xtaabay tribe. As relationships were solidified on Pepem between Bryan and Jonathan the castaways were warned of an oncoming twist. At the Immunity Challenge Pepem beat Koxol for a third time sending them to their third consecutive Tribal Council. Ultimately the majority alliance still came to tgether and stayed strong in the vote where Sean's Number 1 ally Daniel was the third castaway voted out of the game and was to join the Xtaabay tribe. Episode 4:"I'll Draw Rocks...I'll Eat the Rock If I Have To!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Blog Trend Off (Individual Immunity/Double Tribal) After the vote Sean quickly realized his grim future. However Sean was in luck. The news that was warned of was a tribe swap where the only changes made were Bubba swapping to Pepem, and Bryan and Ethan swapping to Koxol. Immediately new alliances were made with Bryan being in a power position yet again by being apart of two alliances among both tribes. Both tribes were informed of a double Tribal Council with their new tribes and Bubba soon panicked. Bubba felt he was not fit for his tribe already and was not yet in alliances. At the challenge Bryan paranoid of his new tribe ambitiously won Individual Immunity, while Kylie won it on Pepem. At Tribal Council it was a shoe in for Bubba to be voted out, but Kylie and Bubba sought hard to get out Neme. In the end Neme decided to take his game into his own hands where he laid down his torch and quit the game. Leaving no vote needed at Pepem and making Neme not eligible to go to Xtaabay for quitting. At Koxol Bryan's growing frustration and hate for former Pepem Ethan heightened. When Bryan got wind that Ethan was planning on betraying Pepem he made sure he got all of the Koxol members to follow through. At Tribal Council Bryan's demands were met as Ethan was voted out unanimously from his new Koxol tribe making him the last member to be sent to the Xtaabay tribe. Episode 5:"So I Hate This Tribe and Everyone On It!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Color Order After Ethan's boot the castaways were immediately struck with a game changing twist where they finally were introduced to the Xtaabay tribe. At the challenge the Xtaabay tribe has opportunity to prove themselves and return and they did just that. With Daniel and Kiara being the only Xtaabay to attend the challenge to return they got to be the two returnees with immunity at their first Tribal in which they attend. With Pepem suffering a loss already dodging the vote at the previous Tribal Council voting for Bubba was the easiest thing for the original Pepem to followthrough with. The once powerful with his change game on a new tribe was voted out unanimously in a 4-1 vote. Episode 6:"You're All Stupid Bitches!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Maze After Bubba's boot the Koxol tribe feared a Pagonging at the merge. When Daniel went to Pepem and Kiara rejoined Koxol welcomes weren't as warm. Bryan and Jonathan expressed their loathing for the outcasts and planned to immediately rid of them once their immunity was gone. At the challenge Pepem suffered yet another loss with Daniel being immune disdain and trouble over who to vote for ensued. It seemed a back and forth notion between Austin and Joe in the vote was in order, however Austin proving to not provide any worth or allegiance to anyone costed him his own game as he was unanimously voted out 4-1. Episode 7:"Um Hello!? Can You Count?" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Poll Percentage Guesser After Austin was voted out both tribes were surprised with the news of the merge. When determining the new tribe name Bryan struggled internally with his large amount of dislike for the new tribe name. The tribe name was named after Daniel's last name which also happened to be moon in Spanish (Luna) Bryan wanted a more figurative merge name for the prevail over the Mosquito Koxol tribe. At the challenge Kylie rose and won the first merge immunity with Kiara also being immune due to her first Tribal Council visit. At Tribal Council drama erupted as Sim tried to accuse Kylie of being a ring leader trying to divert any votes he thought he had coming to him. Fortunately to him it was a cocky Raven that met his match in the first merge vote where Bryan and Daniel finally expressed their mild dislikes for him. Episode 8:"Just Know That My Jury Vote Is Going to be The Deciding One!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Categories After the blindside of Raven tempers flared at camp when Maddalyn and Sim found themselves at the bottom. The alliance questioned loyalty to one another when Maddalyn was given an offer into the alliance. The questions loomed whether the bigger threat was Maddalyn or Sim. At the Immunity Challenge things got vicious between Maddalyn and Sim attacked Bryan for his immunity win. Ultimately Sim blew up and threaten to end peoples' games which caused a stir and paranoia at camp. In the end it was Sim's hot temper and unpredictability that caused his tribe to vote him out making him the first member of the jury in a vote of 7-2 with a confused Daniel left out of loop and his ex-ally Maddalyn casting her vote against him. Episode 9:"You Got Voted Out and Now You're Going Again!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'LiteCitrus' Survivor Trivia Face Off Sim now being out of the picture and on the jury the alliance quickly sought their sights on Daniel who had betrayed them. Underneath the plot a Final 4 deal that wasn't as strong emerged from a period during the pre-merge. The Final 4 alliance consists of Bryan, Joe, Jonathan and Sean. Their plan was to rid of the outcasts so their return to the game would have no significance. Daniel second guessing himself felt it was time to take the game into his own hands. Fearing the bullying he may receive and doubting his future Daniel quit the game. Daniel became the second member of the jury. The alliance quickly scrambled to come up with a plan but they already had in mind that Kiara was the next in line. At the Immunity Challenge Maddalyn shocked all when her speedy wits received her the immunity necklace. At Tribal Council Kylie wanted to remain Kiara even to the very end regardless of her future. In the end Kiara was voted out a second time 5-2 and both outcasts were now out of the game and onto the jury back to back. Episode 10:"She Takes 10 Years To Do Anything" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Snake After Kiara's vote off the tight alliance quickly splintered as it now came down to just the Final 6 alliance. Bryan planted the seed to many that Maddalyn was the last let in the alliance and a possible immunity threat. The plan was set in motion that Maddalyn was to be voted off if she did not win immunity. At immunity Maddalyn felt bullied and exposed a bond that Bryan and Jonathan had implying they were a final 2 deal scaring some tribe mates. In the end Jonathan won immunity and the inevitable happened. At Tribal Council a ruthless Maddalyn fell on her sword and was voted out 4-2 with Joe joining her movement to get out Sean. Episode 11:"It's My Way or the Highway and You Took the Wrong Exit!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Stuck In The Middle Maddalyn now being out of the picture Joe was hoping to go undetected with the previous vote. However Bryan and Jonathan were quick to point out that something did not add up and the curiosity surrounded Joe. A new final 4 deal emerged with Bryan, Jonathan, Kylie, and Sean who's plan was dead set on removing Joe. At the immunity challenge Joe fell short. The premerge final 3 of Bryan, Jonathan, and Sean were hopeful for their move and at Tribal Council it was Joe who met his fate as he joined the jury after being voted out 3-2 by the final 3 deal with Kylie now on the outs. Episode 12:"Work That Final 3 Spot!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Image Corrector With Joe now out of the game it now became Kylie vs the final 3 alliance. Kylie needed to rely on winning immunity or she would go home. Everyone was shocked as Kylie in fact won the final 4 immunity she needed at Tribal Council. Bryan and Jonathan were quick to pounce to Kylie to preserve their final 2 deal to get rid of Sean. Kylie caved and listened and Sean once apart of a final 3 was a spot away from the final 3 and now on the jury after a 3-1 vote. Episode 13:"Finale & Reunion" *'Immunity Challenge: '''Puzzle After Sean's vote it now became clear that it was a final 2 deal and Kylie. The final immunity challenge is where the whole winner could be decided. In an hour long struggle to complete a puzzle it was a tight nit race between Bryan and Kylie. Kylie shockingly prevailed narrowly avoided her third place she could have received. Kylie now in the power decision of who she would battle it out against for the jury was very hesitant as she learned of Bryan's deceptive ways and intentions on ridding of her. Kylie shuffled ideas and scenarios of Bryan or Jonathan making finals with her. Ultimately Kylie stuck to her word she made with Bryan towards the beginning and took Bryan knowing he made enemies and played a ruthless game the jury disapproved of. Jonathan was the final castaway voted out and the final member of the jury. The spotlight now shifted to the jury questions and finalists speeches. Some jury members were quick to call Kylie lucky that she won immunities and would not be in finals as well as her riding coattails. Bryan received praise for his game play but also a lot of negative reception for how he went about it and carried himself. The jury felt that Kylie was honorable and loyal to many of those that fell before her and she was more deserving of the prize. Kylie became the sixth winner of LiteCitrus' Survivor in a 5-2 jury vote. Twists *A Double Tribal Council occurred in Episode 4 with both tribes having someone win individual immunity from the vote *A tribe swap occurred in Episode 4 *A new tribe of the voted out castaways named Xtaabay allowed two voted out contestants return to the game after winning a right to return challenge. (Daniel and Kiara returned.) *A long with the outcasts returning they were forced on separate tribes and guaranteed immunity at their first attended Tribal Council. Category:Survivor